


It will rain..

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Beau, who had been his biggest supporter, had died of cancer.
Relationships: Joe Biden & Barack Obama, Joe Biden/Barack Obama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Not a Chapter

Hello!!

So, to celebrate Biden's inauguration next week, I've decided to hit y'all with some angst.

Just know, I believe Beau is proud of his dad for not giving up. For changing the world. 

This will make you cry. So get the damn tissues y'all 😭


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe can't believe what he's heard..

_"Cause there'll be no sunlight.."  
_

Joe couldn't believe what he had heard. He didn't want to.

He's shaking as he's holding the phone, hearing Jill's sniffles as she was trying her best not to sob. Even though Beau was not her biological son, she loved and adored him like her own. "Joe? Joe, honey, you still there?" Jill whispered slightly, concerned for the man on the other end of the line. The next thing Joe knew, his knees buckled, and he was on the floor, and tears were fighting to pour down the man's face. He had already ended the phone and shook with absolute shock and horror. Thoughts raced through his head, not wanting to realize the truth. He imagined this was a dream and that Beau was alright, a nightmare he could wake up from. He saw it was raining, and whispered, stuttering as he did, "d-damn it, God, p-please let this be a nightmare.. p-please.." he sobbed quietly for a moment. When he showed up to the White House not his usual joyful self, the staff was concerned. It was unusual for Joe to be frowning and pale, which is what he was that day. He stumbled into the Oval Office, where his friend and boss Barack Obama was writing paperwork. Barack, seeing Biden's pale face and his red eyes, he asked, "Are you alright, Joe?" Joe shook his head, and Barack walked up to him. Joe said in the president's ear, "Beau...he's gone, Barack. He's gone." He started to break down, knowing that Beau's death wasn't a joke, but actual reality. Barack hugged his friend, and comforted him.

_  
"If I lose you..."_

At first, Joe didn't want to go to Beau's funeral. It took Ashley and Hunter to convince him to go, and he decided too. He knew the two were in pain because they'd lost their oldest brother, the person who was their ride or die. Ashley wiped her tears and Hunter looked like he'd sob like a baby. Joe, however, stayed strong for Beau's kids, Natalie and Hunter and his widow, Hallie, knowing that they counted on him to stay strong. It was a bright June day, and Joe remembers when Beau and Hunter were little, how they loved to play together in the summer, and how Nellia would laugh as they would tackle Joe. He smiles a little at the fond memory. He asks Barack to give a eulogy, and Barack does, saying an emotional eulogy, summarizing Beau's 46 years of life: " _Beau Biden brought to his work a mighty heart. He brought to his family a mighty heart. What a good man, what an original_.." Joe and Barack embrace, with Joe giving Obama a light kiss on his cheek, whispering thank you. Joe was eternally grateful to Barack, he was.

  
_ "There'll be no clear skies.." _

A few months after the burial, Joe stated his ambition to fulfill Beau's dying wish to be president, after Hillary Clinton, who ran for president in 2008, announced she'd run. Barack persuaded his friend to not run, knowing that he'd be in too much pain from Beau's death, and knowing Hillary would put up a fight. he backs down, knowing that he'd want to heal from his loss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trump makes fun of Beau during the debate, Joe struggles to keep his composure.

_Present Day_

Joe sat in the chair, patiently waiting for his first inauguration as president. He sighs, remembering 12 years ago, when he and Barack were inaugurated. He checked his phone, and saw a text from Kamala, and he read it, smiling. Jill, who was in a turquoise dress knocked on the door and said, "Joe, honey, Barack wants to talk to you." She lets him in and closes the door. Biden looks 1-2 inches shorter than Barack, and embraced his old friend. Barack smiles, "Joe, you'll be a great commander in chief. I'm not saying this as your former boss, I'm saying this because I'm your friend and I've seen it with my own eyes, and let me just say: he'd be proud." Joe's blue eyes twinkle, and he says, "thank you, Barack."

_Time Skip_

Biden said, "and I owe this all to Barack." Barack smiles in his direction, while Joe continued, "his friendship helped me get through the death of my son and the election. whether it was campaigning with me or calling me while I was in a different state, making sure I was okay," some of the audience in attendance awed and clapped, before Joe said, "he did his best to be by my side. Barack, you, Michelle, and your daughters are like family. I love you all. And I thank you." The audience clapped and cheered.

Biden whispered to himself, "Beau, I wish you were here."

If only Biden knew how proud Beau was, but all he felt was some cold air touch his cheek. He smiled, feeling brave and ready to take on challenges.


End file.
